


Your Eyes Open

by RivenSky



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-01
Updated: 2005-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1306141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RivenSky/pseuds/RivenSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She has a chance now to make it up to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Eyes Open

_For a moment your eyes open and you know  
All the things I ever wanted you to know_  
-Your Eyes Open,  _Keane_  
  
If one more person looks at her with  _that_  look she knows she’s going to burst into tears. It isn’t easy to know that everyone else knows her business. She’s fairly certain a memo has been circulated. She’s not allowed in the field anymore; not since she started her second trimester. She’s always hated being remanded to the lab.  
  
It was different before when she knew he was somewhere, but now it just makes her want to cry and she’s not sure if it’s the hormones or what. In the beginning she’d always come around the corner expecting him to be there and when he wasn’t it was disorienting. Eventually she’d gotten used to it. It was always easier too when he was right there with her going around the corner.  
  
But now when she makes that corner into the DNA lab and he’s not there, she can’t control the feeling that wells up inside her. There’s a queasy feeling in the pit of her stomach and she wonders if the baby can feel it, too. Mia looks up with a smile, though, and is ready with the answers she knows are needed.  
  
His locker is still empty and she’s heard a rumor, from someone who didn’t know she was listening, that it will never be occupied again. In the beginning she had hated their lockers being so close because he liked to be there at all the most inconvenient times with his little smiles and not so little hints. Time had made those moments anticipated and before she’d even realized it, wanted, and then eventually they had become needed; because at some point she had needed his little smile and the not necessary hints to get her through her shift.  
  
She still remembers the first time he touched her. Granted, it wasn’t the actual first time he touched her, but to her nothing had ever existed before. He brushed her hair out of her face as she poured over a case report and when she’d looked up she’d wondered how long her feelings for him had been different. There was a movement inside her existence and she never wanted him to stop touching her ever again.  
  
She wondered often how many people had caught on to them in the early days of their relationship. She asked Nick and Warrick once and they both had smiled brightly. “You two were completely obvious,” Nick had sad. “It was almost sickening,” Warrick had added. And it made her feel better somehow because it meant people knew how much she loved him. It was validation for the looks from others that sometimes made her wonder if anyone blamed her for what happened.  
  
She’d been told that some women when pregnant have very vivid dreams. She dreamed every night in vivid color the night everything had shattered around her. It’d been a normal crime scene, nothing out of the ordinary. There were two officers crawling all over the place and their only concern had been evidence being contaminated.  
  
No one was expecting the suspects to return so soon and so vehemently. No one had told them that the person they were after had already been rushed to the hospital. No one told them that the only people in the house were two police officers and two crime scene investigators that didn’t want to get in their business.  
  
No one told them that it wasn’t okay to shoot an unarmed man who was only trying to protect the love of his life, his new live-in girlfriend, his coworker. They didn’t get to live to know as she fired two shots, taking both suspects out like a skilled militant. None of it mattered. She turned back to him and nearly passed out. No one ever said it was easy to see the one you loved covered in so much blood.  
  
He had coughed then, blood in his mouth and she’d wanted to throw up. He put a hand on her face; she could feel the blood on her skin, his blood on her skin. She covered his hand with hers. “Make sure,” he gasped for the air his lungs couldn’t provide. “Make sure he knows that I loved you.” And he was crying and she was crying. He pulled in one last breath of air, his eyes trained on her, and a minute had passed before she realized he was gone. Her sob resounded in the room as the other criminalists arrived.  
  
She hadn’t been able to figure it out for a long time what he’d been talking about. But at the funeral she had that feeling stir inside her, that nauseas feeling that her doctor had told her was common in early pregnancy. She hadn’t even had the nerve to tell him and he’d already known. He’d known she was pregnant and he hadn’t said anything until it was too late.  
  
It made sense that Gil was there with her in the delivery room. He’d been with her every step of the way, ever since she had broken down in his office and told him that she was pregnant. She was pregnant with Greg’s child and Greg would never get to see his only child born. Maybe that’s how everyone had known. The walls of the lab were notoriously thin.  
  
“It’s a boy,” was all she needed to hear to tell her that in his last moments Greg had known everything he needed to know. Small brown eyes looked up at her as she held her baby in her arms and they were so familiar she couldn’t help but cry. Gil stood beside with a smile so huge she was sure his face was going to break. “What are you going to name him?” the nurse asked with a loving smile. She looked up at Gil with a smile and then back down at her baby.  
  
“I’m going to call him Gregory.”  
  
“That’s a beautiful name. Gregory Sidle.”  
  
“No,” she instantly corrected the nurse. “Gregory Sanders. He’s going to have his daddy’s name. Because his daddy loved us both very much.” Gregory looked up at his mother, his eyes struggling to adjust to the light. His mouth moved and his instincts took over as he smiled up at her.


End file.
